With rapid development of the smart terminal, hardware configuration thereof is constantly upgraded and software function thereof is constantly enhanced, leading to a constant decrease in standby capability of the smart terminal.
In order to improve the standby capability of the smart terminal, a power saving mode is set especially for the smart terminal. The power saving mode is decreasing power consumption and enhancing the standby capability by decreasing backlight brightness of the smart terminal, substituting a dark black interface consuming less power, decreasing a frequency of a Central Processing Unit (CPU) and so on.
However, a smart terminal capable of running multiple operating systems has arisen currently. With the increase in the operating systems of the smart terminal, the problem of the decrease in the standby capability of the smart terminal becomes more serious, thereby greatly affecting user experience. In addition, prior power saving modes for one single operating system is not suitable for the smart terminal with multiple operating systems. Therefore, lacking power saving modes applicable in multiple operating systems has become an urgent problem in the art.